


Tomat

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drabble, F/M, Sasuke bangsat di mana-mana, waitress!Sakaura
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: "Hei tuan maniak tomat, tidak bosan ya makan tomat terus?"





	Tomat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

Menyebalkan. Sakura sungguh dibuat jengkel setengah mati oleh salah sorang pelanggan yang maniak tomat. Bagaimana tidak? setiap kali datang, dia selalu saja mencari-cari perhatian Sakura; yang tidak mau dilayani oleh selain Sakura-lah, yang duduk termenung di meja sampai restoran tutup-lah.

Pria berambut emo itu datang tiap sore sepulang jam kerja. Terkadang, saat rekan  _waitres_ s-nya baru saja membuka pintu restoran, melalui sekat kaca, Sakura bisa melihat siluet sebuah sedan hitam di pelataran parkir.

Dan kalau sudah begitu, ia jadi was-was. Sebab jika pria─yang mengaku bernama Sasuke mengambil posisi dan memonopoli satu set meja kursi di sudut restoran, itu akan menjadi hari kerja terburuk yang Sakura miliki.

Sakura makin kesal saat tahu bahwa bukannya sekali dua kali, tetapi jam-jam buruknya akan terus berlangsung setiap hari.

Sakura sampai hafal menu favorit Sasuke. Serba bertaburkan irisan tomat: pasta dengan topping sayur dan saus tomat, jus tomat, pie tomat, sup kentang tomat, daging asap berselimut kuah tomat.

 _"Hei tuan maniak tomat, tidak bosan ya makan tomat terus?"_ Ingin Sakura berkata begitu, tapi nyalinya entah ke mana.

Wajah tampan Sasuke memancarkan aura misterius yang dingin. Dan tatapannya intimidatif, seperti mata elang. Setiap kali pandangan Sakura bersiborok dengan bola mata jelaga itu, ia seperti tersedot ke dalam semesta yang lain.

Sakura hanya mampu menahan keram di kaki ketika terpaksa berdiri hingga berjam-jam di sisi meja Sasuke.

Anehnya, tidak ada dari teman-teman Sakura berinisiatif untuk menolongnya. Padahal, ia ingin setidaknya mereka berkata pada Sasuke agar berhenti dari memonopoli dirinya. Tetapi, yang ia dapat dari mereka malah siulan-siulan jail, membuat wajahnya merah terbakar. Antara malu dan murka.

"Si Suke Tomat itu naksir kamu, Saku."

Saat Sakura akhirya mengadu pada Ino, teman sesama  _waitress_  baru di sini, tanggapannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Malahan, ia disarankan agar pasrah saja dengan bagiannya melayani si Tuan Tomat Manja.

***

"Coba tebak, apa persamaan tomat denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke saat restoran sepi dan pengunjungnya sudah angkat kaki.

Ketika itu langit malam jernih. Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip di bentangan angkasa raya. Sakura tercenung. Ia tengah melangkah keluar dari pintu depan restoran saat dibuat mengernyit oleh pertanyaan ambigu itu.

Sasuke duduk di belakang kemudi. Bertopang dagu pada pada jendela mobil yang terbuka. Mesin mobil meraung pelan sebagai pemanasan sebelum bersiap untuk meluncur.

Satu kaki Sakura dientakkan. Posisi telapak kakinya dalam sepatu yang dirasa kurang nyaman itu dibetulkan. Sementara Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis seraya meniup sebatang rokok, ia masih berpikir mencari jawaban.

Asap rokok Sasuke mengepul, meliuk-liuk lalu menguap ditelan angin malam. Sakura tidak menemukan korelasi antara dirinya dengan tomat. Tetapi ia tidak mau dianggap bodoh. Juga, jarang-jarang Sasuke membuka pembicaraan seperti ini. Biasanya konversasi mereka terbatas hanya pada tanya jawab antar pelayan dan pelanggan.

Sakura menghargai kesempatan langka ini. Tetapi sekaligus menyesali betapa pertanyaan absurd pria itu susah dicari jawabannya.

"Apakah jika jawabanku benar..." akhirnya, ia punya ide, "kau mau berhenti memonopoli diriku _?_ "

Pria itu mengangguk. Sakura agak bergidik ketika segaris seringai berkelabat di bibir tipis yang mengepit rokok. Ia merutuki dirinya saat malah terbayang bagaimana lembutnya bibir itu jika disentuh atau di─tunggu! Sejak kapan Sakura punya pikiran kotor? Pada Sasuke, pria brengsek yang tak tahu diuntung itu?!

"Karena aku mirip tomat..." Sumpah! Sakura tidak suka mengakui ini tapi ia kepalang basah dan tidak punya jalan untuk mundur. "Yang sama-sama bisa kauambil semaumu lalu kaugunakan seenak perutmu." Akhirnya! Sakura berhasil menumpahkan sekaligus kedongkolan hatinya.

"Salah."

Pria itu mengendikkan bahu dengan nada datar. Tidak peduli jika ucapannya semakin membuat Sakura menahan geram.

"Karena kamu dan tomat sama-sama bulat, merah, polos dan seksi. Sangat menggoda untuk dilahap sampai habis."

Puas menunaikan gombalan murahannya, Sasuke langsung tancap gas. Sedan hitam itu segera melaju. Roda-rodanya berputar, membawa lari mobil beserta pengemudinya, meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo di tempat.

"JAWABAN ITU SAMA SAJA BODOOOOOHHHH! AKU MAU JANJIMU DITEPATI, SASUKE TOMAT!!!"


End file.
